Love Me Or Not
by sofagirl456
Summary: This is my first story! It's about a girl who meets Dan (danisnotonfire) and Phil ( AmazingPhil) and from there onwards her life changes forever. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy! Oh and I will be hopefully releasing a new chapter at least twice a week. ^_^

Chapter 1 : VidCon

_OMG! _I thought to myself as I picked out my best top. I was going to VidCon! Thanks to Katie for inviting me as her plus 1, I now get to party with my favourite you tubers! Katie has her own channel and she has now reached 500,000 subscribers so this was her first time at VidCon.

So many good thoughts were rushing through my head so at this point I was ignoring my outfit choices which (by the way) I needed to pick in the next hour and I just started dancing around my bedroom. But then I stopped. I realised that picking the perfect outfit was essential right now.

So I sat on my bed looking at 3 of my best tops thinking to myself how I would react if I met the likes of Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. I probably wouldn't be able to cope. I mean I fangirl about them 24/7 so if I was to actually met them… I brushed the thought to one side as I could feel my cheeks going red just by thinking about how I would embarrass myself.

So I picked a top which went really nice with some red shorts and leggings. I decided my hair would look better straight so I straightened my birds nest of hair (which I hate) and did my makeup. And then the doorbell rang. Katie was hear.

I walked down the stairs to meet Katie and before I opened the door I did one of those deep breathes and told my self not to over react. But when I opened the door I realised Katie was just as nervous and excited as I was.

"Oh my God Soph I can't believe I actually got invited to a VidCon! I wonder if any of the other you tubers have heard of me?!" Katie said rushing her words.

We were on the train to London and the venue of VidCon was being held in the biggest club there was to offer. Well the party of VidCon anyways.

" Yeah but haven't you already been to this for the past 3 days?" I replied.

"Yes I have but I was trying to raise attention about my channel and promote it"

"Oh. Well tonight I'm gonna complete a challenge of all challenges" I said outing my hands on my hips and raising my head to mock superman.

" And what challenge would that be my dear friend?"

" To meet Dan and Phil"

And just as I spoke them words we pulled up to the station.

AUTHORS NOTE: Katie is made up so don't go looking for her you tube account, oh and feel free to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Incodent

Chapter 2 – The Incident

"Oh my God Katie I'm so nervous" I said as we walked through London trying to find our way.

" Me too Soph but I can't wait to start this party. Now where is it" Katie said as we walked down a back alley. It was pitch black already and was freezing. It even started to snow. So we ran round a corner so fast that we bumped into some people. They were 2 boys who looked about 25 but maybe a bit older. You could tell they were chavs with their hoods up and the way they acted.

" Watch where your –" Shouted one of the men but then took a proper look of me and Katie.

" Whoa look what we've got here mate!" said the boy I bumped into. Then he grabbed me by the arm.

" Hey let go of me!" I yelled and it was then Katie started yelling too. And I thought this was going to be a fun night, probably one of the best in my life. Then the boy punched me and I started to cry.

" Pull a stunt like that and you'll feel more pain" the boy said to me whilst holding my chin up. Katie was hurt too. I was really scared and tried to hold the tears back. So before he could even touch me I shouted at the top of my voice for help and Katie joined in too. We didn't care if we were hurt. We just didn't want to be raped.

" HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP" We shouted in union.

" YOU BITCHES!" the boy said and slapped me and then Katie. Then by look they looked up and both had a terrified look on there faces.

" Hey you two get off them!" I heard a voice behind me. One I knew well. The boys holding us immediately ran off in the opposite direction. Then another hand grabbed me. It wasn't Katie so when I looked up to see who it was I was shocked.

" Hey are you alright!" he said holding me steady.

" Wait your… your Danisnotonfire!" I said almost screaming. " And that's-" I looked over to the boy steadying Katie. " AmazingPhil" I heard Katie shout. All my pain I felt before was instantly gone. My dream had just come true.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Hi guys sorry this is just a short chapter but they will get longer! Also please leave your reviews below! Thanks ..**


	3. VidCon

Chapter 3 – VidCon

" You girls sure your OK?" , Phil went on yet again. Me and Katie had told both Dan and Phil that Katie was quite a famous youtuber and that me and her were heading to the VidCon party.

" Yeah we'll live it's not like they touched us or anything" I said for like he 1000th time.

It was pretty awkward. Me and Katie were walking next to each other then there was a little gap where Dan walked next to me and Phil the other side of him.

I kept getting little glimpse of Dan. He was even hotter than on his videos. I couldn't keep my eyes off his dark chocolate hair with matching eyes. But then he saw me looking. I quickly turned away going red… VERY red.

" Hey isn't that it?" said Katie who had now broken what seemed to be hours of awkward silence. She was pointing to a building which already had music beaming from it.

So we walked inside but I just stayed near Katie the whole time. I had never actually been to a night out before. All my friends had been to these clubs before but I am more of an internet type of person. And now at the age of 18 I was going to my first actual club night out with my favourite youtubers who probably wouldn't be sober by the end of the night. I was kind of freaking out a little.

I had no idea if Dan and Phil would stay with me and Katie or go off and see their mates.

That was until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun maybe a bit too quickly and saw Dan standing there.

" Hey" I said trying to not look too freaked out.

" Hey so can I get you a drink or anything" He said looking as nervous as me. Oh yeah and DAN HOWEL ASKED ME IF HE COULD BY ME A DRINK! OMG did he like me!?

Dan POV

So I asked Sophie if she wanted a drink. She looked just as nervous as I was but still so pretty with her almost golden blonde hair tied in a gorgeous bun.

" Um.. er.. yeah sure" She replied looking at the ground thinking I couldn't see that she was going bright red. That only made her more cute.

Sophie POV

I tried not to show my face as we walked over to the bar. It seemed that the music had gotten even louder now so it was hard to hear. Which might explain why I couldn't hear Dan when he asked me what drink I would like.

"Soph?" He shouted over the music tapping me. " I can call you Soph?"

" Yeah and sorry couldn't hear you before because of the music" I shouted back.

So as we walked up to the bar I heard Dan ask " Could I have a vodka please and" then he looked at me. I didn't drink but because it was my first time at a club before I thought I might give it ago.

" Make that 2 vodkas please" I replied.

As I was waiting for my drink I noticed that Katie was dancing with Phil. She looked so happy like I've never seen her before. I smiled.

" There y'go" Dan said close to my ear so I could hear him. He passed me a drink. His breath tickled my ears and it made me shiver.

" Thanks" I shouted.

Dans POV

Wow Soph's smile was hot. So hot that I didn't relise my self saying "Wow your so hot".

" Did you say something?" Soph turned and asked. I quickly shook my head.

I really wanted to ask her to dance with me. How was I supposed to ask though?

" Erm..Um.. well" I said scratching my head looking at Soph.

" Yeah?" She looked really confused.

Sophie's POV

" Do you want to dance with me?" I heard Dan say. A wave of excitement passed through me. This day couldn't get any better.

" YES!" I shouted maybe a little too jumpy.

So we both drank our drinks down and got to the dance floor. I started to feel weird though. Dizzy.

" Whoa steady there" said Dan catching me.

" It's the drink. I've never really drank vodka before" I replied and got back up.

" Well your in one hell of a night then!" shouted Dan and started to dance. I danced along with him.

He was so sexy when he danced. I could stare at him all night. That sounded a bit creepy. Then he held me and looked straight into my eyes. Some how I felt really turned on by this.

Then it happened. The thing I've always dreamed of. Dan kissed me. Danisnotonfire kissed ME! My reaction was to kiss back. It was so perfect. Our tongues exploring each others mouths.

Everything around me froze. Everyone except Dan. But then I remember I ahdn't breathed for a whole minute so we pulled away.

" Wow" he whispered holding me.

Then the alcohol kicked in. I started to laugh for no reason. But then my head started to hurt. I felt a migraine coming along.

" Dan I don't feel well I need some fresh air" I said to him.

So he took me outside with his arm round me.

I leaned against the wall holding my head.

" You OK?" he asked rubbing my arm.

" Just a migraine that's all". I replied.

" We'll stay out here for a bit then"

" I'm fine don't worry Dan". But I really wasn't. It was the worst migraine I've ever had and suddenly I fell to the ground. I heard my name but then I was out.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know I said Sophie was 16 in chapter 2 but I think if she's 18 it'll work out better. Please leave reviews ^_^**


End file.
